Tsukiakari Princess
is Sapphire's second character song in Sky Pretty Cure. It was performed by Otsubo Yuka. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Densetsu wa kagayaku shōjo ni tsutae Take no naka ni umareta Subete wa zutto mae, zutto zutto, mae ni okotta On'nanoko wa ni sumu furui kazoku ni sodaterareta Kodai Nihon. On'nanoko ga sodatta toki ni, utsukushisa wa migoto datta Namae Kaguyahime wo ataerareta. Akarui yoru ni chinande nadzuke, kagayaki, akarui yoru Take no purinsesu wa take no kazoku ichinichijū to sundeita Karera wa ikka ni natta! Take no purinsesu wa Tsukiakari no purinsesu! Tsuki no ōkoku kara kita Haruka ni, haruka ni, ritoru purinsesu! To~uinkuru, to~uinkuru, tsukiakari purinsesu! Kaguyahime no utsukushisa wa zenkoku wo sonkei de Ōku no kedakai no ōji to kekkon koto wo kita Demo! Kaguyahime wa kashikoi datta! Karera wa charenji ga owaranai Dare mo karera ga hontō ni aishiteru akashi janai Tsukiakari purinsesu. Keredomo, saigo de, ten'nō wa Kaguyahime wa tsuma ni naritakatta Nani wo suru ka shitteita yōkyū wo kyohishi Daremo inai, jikan no nai ni mo ten'nō Kaguyahime wo eru koto ga dekiru, take no ōjo. Take no purinsesu wa Tsukiakari no purinsesu! Tsuki no ōkoku kara kita Haruka ni, haruka ni, ritoru purinsesu! To~uinkuru, to~uinkuru, tsukiakari purinsesu! Ten no ue ni kagayaku! Haruka ni, haruka ni! Kanojo no kaerimichi ni katta Tsuki no shuto. Ten'nō wa kanojo wo yūkai shiyou to shita Dakara ji ni mama ni ga dekimasen deshi Kare to issho ni mama ni! Ban ni kagayaku Kanojo wa tonikaku nigeta! Tsukiakari purinsesu! Eien no utsukushisa. Ritoru tsukiakari purinsesu Ten no ue ni kagayaku! |-|Japanese= 伝説は輝く少女に伝え 竹の中に生まれた すべてはずっと前、ずっとずっと、前に起こった 女の子はに住む古い家族に育てられた 古代日本。 女の子が育ったときに、美しさは見事だった 名前かぐや姫を与えられた。 明るい夜にちなんで名付け、輝き、明るい夜 竹のプリンセスは竹の家族一日中と住んでいた 彼らは一家になった！ 竹のプリンセスは 月明かりのプリンセス！ 月の王国から来た 遥かに、遥かに、リトルプリンセス！ トゥインクル、トゥインクル、月明かりプリンセス！ かぐや姫の美しさは全国を尊敬で 多くの気高いの王子と結婚ことを来た でも！かぐや姫は賢いだった！ 彼らはチャレンジが終わらない 誰も彼らが本当に愛してる証じゃない 月明かりプリンセス。 けれども、最後で、天皇は かぐや姫は妻になりたかった 何をするか知っていた要求を拒否し 誰もいない、時間のないにも天皇 かぐや姫を得ることができる、竹の王女。 竹のプリンセスは 月明かりのプリンセス！ 月の王国から来た 遥かに、遥かに、リトルプリンセス！ トゥインクル、トゥインクル、月明かりプリンセス！ 天の上に輝く！ 遥かに、遥かに！ 彼女の帰り道に勝った 月の首都。 天皇は彼女を誘拐しようとした だから地にままにができませんでし 彼と一緒にままに！ 晩に輝く 彼女はとにかく逃げた！ 月明かりプリンセス！ 永遠の美しさ。リトル月明かりプリンセス 天の上に輝く！ |-|Translation= A legend tells about a shining young girl She was born inside a bamboo plant It all happened long ago, very long, long ago The girl was raised by an old family living in the Ancient Japan. When the girl grew up, her beauty was stunning She was given the name Kaguya. Named after bright night, the shining, bright night The bamboo princess lived with the bamboo family all day long They became her family! The bamboo princess is The princess of shining moonlight! Coming from the kingdom of the moon Far, far away, little princess! Twinkle, twinkle, moonlight princess! Kaguya’s beauty has been admired all over the country Many noble princes came to marry her But! Kaguya was smart! She gave them challenges they never could finish No one proofed that they really loved the moonlight princess. However, at the very end, the emperor Wanted Kaguya to be his wife She knew what to do and rejected the request No one, not even the emperor of the time Could get Kaguya, the bamboo princess. The bamboo princess is The princess of shining moonlight! Coming from the kingdom of the moon Far, far away, little princess! Twinkle, twinkle, moonlight princess! Shine over heaven! Far, far away! One her way home, back to the Capital of the moon. The emperor tried to kidnap her So she couldn’t leave the earth And stay with him! Shining over the night She got away anyway! The moonlight princess! Everlasting beauty. Little moonlight princess Shine over heaven! Trivia *In the song, Sapphire tells the story of Kaguya-hime. References Category:FairySina Category:FairySongs Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Songs Category:Music Category:Sky Pretty Cure Music